1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a self-contained, safety blood collection system comprising a shatter-resistent blood collection tube in which a vacuum is manually and selectively established so that the tube is automatically infused with a blood sample, under the influence of suction, by way of an associated retractable needle cannula.
2. BACKGROUND ART
The practice of vacuum tube phlebotomy is a well-known art. That is to say, it is well known to use a syringe apparatus including a separate double ended needle cannula, a blood collection tube holder and an evacuated blood collection tube or vial into which a blood sample can be drawn from a patient. The typical blood collection tube has a self-sealing stopper located at an open end thereof to preserve a vacuum that has been mechanically established at the interior of the tube. One end of the double ended needle cannula penetrates the stopper and the other end makes a veni puncture through the patient's tissue to permit the tube to be automatically infused with a sample of the patient's blood.
However, the conventional blood collection tube is commonly evacuated by an array of often complex handling and air evacuating equipment. The cost of using and maintaining such handling and vacuum producing equipment significantly contributes to the overall cost of the blood collection system. Moreover, the requirement for a separate double ended needle cannula, blood collection tube and blood collection tube holder further increases the total cost of the system. What is still more, when a conventional blood collection tube is stored for a long period of time prior to use, the rubber stopper may erode such that the vacuum-sterile environment of the tube may be jeopardized.
The conventional blood collection tube is usually made of glass. Such tubes have been known to shatter when dropped or otherwise impacted by a shock transmitting force. Consequently, the possibility exists that a blood precautionary sample therewithin may leak or splatter and, consequently, spread a contagious, and possibly life threatening, disease, such as AIDS, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,627 issued Jan. 2, 1990 and assigned to the assignee of the present patent application discloses a manually evacuated suction tube that is manufactured from a shatter-resistant material.